Valentimes Day
by Smarty Paws
Summary: A cute little Rugrats story I wrote for Valentines Day, hope you all like it. Fluff, drabble


Valentimes Day

It was early in the morning, the sun was shining brightly through the curtains of the twins bedroom. Lil yawned loudly. Phil opened his eyes and stretched. Foot steps could be heard in the distance. They got louder and louder until Betty was stood infront of Phil and Lil. Betty picked them both up and spoke softly.

"Happy valentines day Phil and Lil." Lil looked at Phil.

"What's valentimes day?" She asked. Phil looked at Lil and said.

"I don't know."

The twins had just finished eating breakfast when Betty took them to Didi's house. Tommy was in the play pen with Angelica. Betty placed the twins in the play pen and followed Didi into the kitchen. Phil asked Tommy.

"What's valentimes day?" Angelica sighed loudly.

"Don't you dumb babies know anything! Valentimes day is when you give cards and presents to the one you love." Lil looked at Angelica.

"Love?" Tommy looked at Lil and said.

"My mummy told me love is when you get a warm tingly feeling you get inside when you're with someone you really, really like."

Meanwhile, at the Finster's house Chuckie was playing with his ball when he stopped suddenly.

"It's valentimes day. I want to be with Lil." He mumbled under his breath. Chuckie picked up a piece of paper and began drawing on it with his box of crayons. He was making a card for Lil.

Lil was sitting in the corner of the play pen deep in thought.

"I get tingly feelings inside. But not all of the time. I think it must be Chuckie. I always get a tingly feeling when I'm with him." Lil picked up a piece of paper and reached for the crayons. "What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"I'm making a card for Chuckie. He's my valentime." Lil replied with a little happy sigh. Angelica laughed loudly.

"Chuckie! Chuckie! He's scared of the man on the oatmeal box. You can do better than him. Think of a real valentime."

"But I love Chuckie." Lil replied with a tear in her eye.

"But Chuckie might not even love you. He's never shown he loves you. He might not even like you." Angelica snapped.

"Chuckie doesn't like me? But, but he's so nice." Lil sobbed.

"I bet he's pretending." Angelica said with an evil smile.

"Don't say that! It's not true." Tommy snapped.

"If Chuckie is pretending to like me then I don't want him to be my friend." Lil cried.

Back at the Finster house. Chuckie had just finished making his card. He smiled and hugged his finished creation. He hoped that Lil would like it. Chuckie stood up and looked out of the window. If only he was with Lil he'd be happier. Lucky for him Chaz came into the room.

"Lets go Chuckie. I'm taking you to see your little friends." Chaz spoke softly.

Chaz and Chuckie arrived at Didi's house. Chaz placed Chuckie in the play pen and followed Stu into the kitchen. Lil quickly dried her eyes and frowned. She saw Chuckie and turned her back on him.

"Lil, I got something for you." Chuckie said with a smile.

"Go away. I don't like you anymore." Lil snapped.

"But why? Did I do something bad?" Chuckie asked

"You know why!" Lil said with a catch in her throat.

"Do I?" Chuckie started to cry. He looked down at the card he made for Lil. His tears made his glasses blur up so much that he couldn't see the card anymore.

"Why are you crying Chuckie?" Lil asked.

"Because all I wanted to do was spend valentimes day with you. Lil, I love you." Chuckie sobbed.

"I-I love you to." Lil spoke softly.

"Uhm, I made you this." Chuckie said as he handed the card to Lil and wiped his glasses with his t-shirt. Lil looked at the card and smiled. She reached out for Chuckie's hand. Chuckie held her hand and smiled.

"I was gonna make you a card until Agelica told me you were only pretending to like me." Lil said, looking into Chuckie's eyes.

 **13 years later**

Chuckie came running over to Lil's house. He knocked on the door, hiding a boquet of roses behind his back. Lil answered the door.

"Hey Chuckie. Happy valentines day." She said with a smile.

"I bought these for you." Chuckie replied, handing Lil the flowers.

"I've got something for you too." Lil spoke with a smile.

"Really what is-" Chuckie was cut off in mid sentence when Lil leaned forward and kissed him. It was their first kiss.


End file.
